Of nature and Magic
by TheUnrelentingOne
Summary: Jared has loved Winx club for many years and has kept that a secret to all his friends and family. But when he finds a necklace that looks just like Flora's Enchantix fairy dust bottle his life changes significantly and he isn't the only one to. His five friends have found necklaces of the other members of the Winx. It looks like Jared will need to tell them is secret.
1. What a strange Flower

**Of Nature and Magic**

Chapter 1: What a strange flower

"I've never seen a flower like that before" was what I said to myself as i looked at the strange yet beautiful plant. I had decided to get out of the house for awhile just so I could have a walk around the nearby park; while observing the trees and all the plants my eyes are drawn to this one flower that looks out of place with all the other foliage. It had several leaves on the stem that started out oval like then at the end of them they had three points that poked out like the top of a crown, as for the flower itself it had five pink petals each one having the same description as the leaves but what stood out the most was what looked like a necklace resting on the middle of the flower. 'Did someone leave this here?' I thought but yet why on a flower? It all seemed odd to me I didn't want to pick it up but my curiosity got the best of me and I ended up lifting it off the flower. Examining the now definite necklace I was shocked to see how identical it looked to a necklace I know from a show I love. The necklace had what looked like a small bottle shaped like a four petal pink flower with a flower bud lid, surrounding it was a darker pink (once again) four petal shaped frame. It looked just like Flora's fairy dust bottle from Winx club, deciding to take the necklace with a hint of fear of stealing looming over my head I wonder back home.

I turn the fairy dust bottle around in my hands marveling at the craftsmanship, it looked incredibly real and dare I say magical. Now a 17 year old boy watching a show about fairies by itself would be cause for embarrassment if anyone were to find out, but wearing something that would relate to said show would be a step even further to greater embarrassment, of course to me it was too tempting to not try on, I mean how many times do you get to try on something that would be worn by a character from your favorite show? And at that you're favorite character? Slipping the necklace over my head I internally shout at how awesome this is before walking over to a nearby mirror to look at myself. My parents were out so I was good for another hour or so to wear it around. I didn't do anything significant just read or played games while wearing the fairy dust necklace, of course I was unaware of the pink glow that emitted from the necklace and then enveloped me before fading as if nothing happened. I walked back to the mirror again to notice something off, my skin was slightly darker as in was tanned a good amount and my dirty blonde/light brown hair had grown an inch or two, darkened a small amount to a caramel colored brown and the blonde strands at the front of my face were brighter. I was pretty confused seeing this but ended up shrugging it off, my hair had always grown pretty fast so I didn't pay it much attention as for my skin…well that was confusing but maybe the sun did a number on me good when I was outside earlier. When my parents returned I took off the necklace and hid it in my room. Luckily they didn't notice my slight changes, later feeling tired I went to bed and slept unaware of the pink glow that surrounded me once again.

Waking up the next day I awake to something that didn't feel right.

Chapter 2: Something is going on here

Looking at myself in the mirror I see that my eyes had turned a very nice shade of green from blue, my hair had grown an inch again and my face seemed slightly…feminine… on reflex I go to my crotch to find that I couldn't feel it down there and my body itself was slimmer and close to feminine in appearance. If I were to wear girls clothes people would not be the wiser and not think otherwise. What how was this happening? Looking towards the necklace strewn out on my bed side table I automatically assume that it's the culprit. Before I can do anything else my mom calls me from downstairs "Jared can you get ready for school now". I reply "Alright be down in a second". Hopefully they don't notice again. Fortunately they didn't pay much attention except for my dad's common joking about cutting my hair besides that I was good. Later at school pretty much nothing changed no staring or snickering nothing. I guess my normal appearance wasn't too far off from my small changes I now had.

A while later making my way to my five friends to eat recess I notice that my friends had some changes too and they all looked worried about it. Hayden noticed my appearance and seemed more confused and worried then before. Getting a closer look at the guys I can see Hayden has Bright Orange hair instead of Black with blue eyes, Ray had jet black hair with purplish eyes, Chase had bright Blonde hair (which he wasn't too fond of) with amber eyes, John had dark brown hair with blue eyes and Ted had odd pinkish hair with blue eyes. I sat down next to Hayden and began to speak "So It seems I'm not the only one to find a strange necklace". Hayden speaks up "You found one too? I came to school really embarrassed as people looked at my hair and when I met with the others I found out that they had changed too". "Why is it happening to us of all people, why did my hair turn blonde too?" Chase piped up. I spoke again "I'm not sure why it's happening but for some reason those necklaces were trying to be found and found by us." John sighed "Well whatever it is we need to just act like nothing is different and if anyone does mention it well just say it was a prank or bet" Ted spoke up "John's right if we don't fuss about it too much we won't get into trouble that we can't get out of". We all agreed much to Chase's still visible irritation of his now blonde hair and began to walk off to our next class when Ray asked (with visible discomfort) "D-Did you guys…notice something different…down below" Ray growing a bright red blush across is face. We all turned to him showing our equally red faces and only nodded at his question.

The rest of the day went as usual besides the odd question about appearance and all, the guys and I all agreed if things got worse, we would meet up at a spot to discuss it when we all had the time. Returning home I make my way to my room to read for awhile and to ponder why I and my friends were turning into the Winx. My appearance alone and necklace spoke Flora and looking at my friends they all were looking like the rest of the club. They didn't know my love for the show but soon enough if this continued they may need to.

After dinner I went to have a shower saying goodnight to my parents as I would be going to bed straight after. Going to the shower I strip naked noticing my changed body. I check the changes i really did have…that thing… my hips were wider and my eyes looked bigger and cuter. Stepping inside I begin to shower cleaning my self off feeling how soft my skin now felt (my hairs on my legs and arms were gone replaced with smooth skin) the pink glow appeared again and once again I was oblivious to the changes, washing my hair I run my fingers through it as it continued to grow and grow it did, instead of an inch or two it grew very long all the way to just below my butt(which was rounder and cushioned) nearly to the back of my knees. Stepping out of the Shower I finally notice the extent of my changes including my now awesome longer hair and my unmistakable completely feminine body. I looked just like Flora. I was shocked at the very least not knowing what else to do I dry myself of and my hair as best I could before wrapping it up in a towel like girls do and another one for my body seeing now that it was completely female and made my way to my room to get changed… somehow. Getting into a pair of older pajamas that would be too tight on a boy of my age that now fit my body somewhat well; I get into bed and fall asleep.

Chapter 3: Powers and Transformations

Waking up the next day I yawn briefly, noticing my voice had also changed to hers. Getting out of bed my thoughts are on things like clothes (including the under garment ones) I couldn't hide my changed body for very long so it would come to me having to wear girls clothes eventually.

Descending the stairs I sigh happily that my parents weren't up just yet so I needed to get breakfast and eat it quickly then get back upstairs ASAP. After moving about to get some cereal and a piece of fruit I eat as fast as I could while trying not to seem messy. Finishing my breakfast I clean my bowl and then dash upstairs to get ready for school. Going into the bathroom I get a better view of the changes to my body. Flora had always been one of the most beautiful of the Winx and that didn't change here with me. Trying not to ogle myself so much I do all the basics in the bathroom (brushing teeth and all that), now I brushed my hair before all this happened but now that my hair reached nearly to my knees, brushing it would take quite awhile; but since I like to brush it I decided what's the harm. I ended up really enjoying brushing my hair and I think I spent about nearly 15 minutes just brushing it. Satisfied with how it looked I went onto the next task: covering up so people won't see me looking like a girl.

I eventually managed to get some fabric bandages and wrapped them around my chest tightly, next I wore several articles of clothing underneath my uniform to make my body look more male again I did the same with my legs (fortunately it was cold outside), next I tie my hair into a bun and cover my mouth and the bun so it wouldn't be recognized, finally a beanie on my head school was going to be just great.

My disguise worked well for the most part, some stares here and there but overall no one noticed. When it came to English however is when things got tricky. Hayden and Chase were in my English class and they too were covered up like me people got suspicious of the amount of clothes all three of us had on compared to the rest of the class. The teacher asked us to take some clothes off to which Hayden replied with "its part of a bet my friends and I are doing" that apparently worked and Chase and I thanked him for his quick thinking. At recess all the guys met up at a secluded spot so no one would see us.

I spoke up "So the changes have progressed and this time basically fully" John spoke next "We are all completely girls now it seems" "Why do I have to sound like this though!" Chase shouted with his now Stella voice. Ray tried to calm Chase down "Its okay Chase don't make it seem like a big deal remember" But Chase wasn't having it "But it is a big deal we can't keep this up forever people will find out eventually and I'll die if embarrassment he/she wined. "Look we will meet up at the spot when we have more time to think about this just stay calm till then" Ted instructed. I finished off "And I think I may know what's going on with us but I'll let you guys know then" I said. They all nodded and we all went back to class.


	2. Powers and Transformations

Chapter 2: Powers and Transformations

If I look like Flora, would I be able to do magic and transform to? I pondered outside in the backyard of my house. Now firstly looking like someone doesn't mean you can do what they can, but I changed via wearing a necklace that I assumed was magical, if something like that is possible then using magic wasn't a long shot. To start off I wanted to see if I could hear the trees speak. Concentrating my thoughts I close my eyes and listen to the sounds of nature, birds chirping, the wind rustling through the tree's branches and most of all silence. Suddenly I open my eyes I could hear whispers all around me blowing away in the wind and being replaced by new whispers. The trees were talking. I couldn't help but laugh happily. Next I went to a spot surrounded by flowering plants, focusing my energy I think about what I want to do and then raise my arm at the soil on the ground and released it green energy burst shot at the ground. At first nothing happened but not long after a plant erupted from the ground and bloomed a wonderful purple flower. Internally shouting that I could do magic I went on to the last phase: Transformation.

Considering I had the Enchantix bottle I assumed that I had Enchantix. But how do I transform? In the show they simply shout 'Winx Enchantix!' and transform but surely it couldn't be that easy right? Sighing I give it a shot "Winx Enchantix!" I shout. Nothing happens. "Well I expected as much" I said. Wait maybe I needed to **really** believe that magic was real and that it was flowing within me and the planet. Giving it another go I concentrate this time feeling the magic inside me flow and grow like all of nature itself, hear the sounds and voices and feel the ebbing power of earth's magic. It was there always had been. Once again I regain my stance a determined look in my eyes I shout again "Winx Enchantix!"

(Just imagine the song playing)

I was showered in a white light 'I was actually transforming' I thought. I could hear the song playing all around me as I went through the same transformation Flora did. As it finished I came back to being in the backyard; walking over to a window I could briefly see myself and what I saw was Flora. Flipping. Enchantix. I was her I had the wings the metal leg wraps the dress and the dust bottle round my neck. It was amazing and I felt powerful too. I decided to try flying, it wasn't so simple but after several crash landings I got the gist of how they worked and I was able to fly up and move around. Soaring through the sky felt amazing, seeing all the buildings and the people below going about their lives was great too. But that became short lived when I noticed what looked like a robber assaulting a young girl. Normally I would try and avoid this but now that I had powers I wasn't going to let him get away with it, going into a dive I sped towards the action. "Please let me go!" shouted the girl "Heh I rather not, I want what's in your bag" the robber snickered "No!" she pleaded "Hold it right there you bastard!" I shouted behind the robber. The robber and girl in peril turned to me in which the robber threw his head back and laughed "Do you really think a little flying girl like you can stop me?" he mocked I returned by saying "As a matter of fact I do!" "Luxuriant Ivy!" I shouted raising my hand and shooting a blast of green energy at the robber's feet, the ground started to rumble followed by a burst of pavement going everywhere with many large ivy vines wrapping around the robber restricting his movements. "Guh…damn you!" he shouts, I couldn't help but giggle a little "the police will help you out later" I say. Turning to the girl I smile a warm smile that made her relax a bit "You can go home but be careful from now on ok" I softly say before turning to depart "Wait… umm thank you but also what is your name?" the girl asked I stopped to think this over for a second before replying simply with "Flora" and with that I fly off back home. When I returned home I made sure my parents didn't see me fly to the backyard. Thinking about turning back I feel myself transform back to my original form, granted that form was Flora's. I knew eventually I was going to need to tell my parents about my change and about being a fairy but that had to wait until I got back from explaining it to my friends. Making my way inside and to my room I don my disguise without the uniform this time but with some unisex kind of clothes and walk downstairs. "I'm going out to see the guys for a bit Mom I'll be back soon" I said "Sweetie are you feeling okay? You sound different" my Mom asks "Uhh yeah just a bit of a cough I think that's all" I reply coughing for emphasis "Ok just be careful" my mother instructs. "Yeah I will bye" I return back. It may be a cliché thing to say to get out of that situation but it worked and that's all I can ask for.

Arriving at our meeting place in a special part of the local park I spot Hayden's new long orange hair and proceed to walk over to him, entering the spot I see everyone else is there too surrounding a fire that was crackling away with heat in the cold air. Pretty soon it would turn to spring again and that meant we needed to tell our family's about the changes before it got to hard to hide them. But that needed to wait till later. Taking my spot I gaze around at the guys each one had taken off their disguises showing the full extent of the transformation. From my perspective I saw the Winx sitting around a campfire while to them a bunch of girls that were boys looking really confused. I took off my disguise in which everyone else looked at my appearance with shock and awe. I knew Flora was hot but damn they all wanted me from those looks. "Guys eyes up and listen to me okay". I state with a hint of annoyance. They all nod in agreement but then Chase spoke up first "Jared you know why we are like this and why we all look incredibly hot?" I looked at him slightly agitated but simply gave him a look that said 'yes' before beginning "Ok…so basically…to sum it up we have changed into the main characters of a show I love". Gaining their interest I continue "It's called Winx Club which is about six girls that are fairies that go to a school for amateur fairies to learn about their Magic". The guys gave brief snickers but listened intently as they really needed to do so. "We are the Winx a group of fairies that fight evil when ever it arises". Hayden spoke up "Ok before this all happened I would of thought that was a joke but if you are serious then we may need to take it seriously as well." "So if we are these magical Fairy girls from a show, what are our powers and what are the names of these girls? We may need to use them considering our original names don't really fit". Ted questioned. "Well, lets see" I say while pointing at Ted "Considering you asked I'll give you yours first. You are Tecna fairy of Technology: She is the brains of the team, she knows a lot about all kinds of gadgets and uses that knowledge to help in their adventures". "Ok then" Ted said with slight confusion. Next I point to Ray "Ray you are Musa: Fairy of Music: Musa is the musician of the group, she has a great singing voice and loves to play all kinds of instruments and listen to all genres too." "Nice" was her only reply. I then turn to John "John you are Aisha Fairy of Waves: Aisha is the athlete of the group, she loves to do different sports, dance and any kind of exercise". "Alright sounds a bit like me" John said. I then turn to Chase who I knew wouldn't like this "Uhh sorry Chase but you are probably not going to be very happy with who you are" I said with dread. Chase gives me a growing angered look but tells me to proceed. "Chase you…you are Stella Fairy of the Shining Sun: Stella is… well to put it she is probably the most girly of the Winx, she loves to design, create and wear dresses and is a major shopaholic". "What! You're kidding me they all get something interesting and I get the girly girl of the group, the hell is this!" Chase shouted "Musa can you calm him err her down a bit" I ask. "Sure thing" she replies, Lastly Hayden looking to him I say his character "Hayden you are Bloom Fairy of the Dragon Flame: She is the leader of the group and to be frank without her the group wouldn't of come to together, she is an artist that loves to draw and has a bit of a temper when really pissed off". Hayden simply nodded, John/Aisha spoke up asking me a question "What about you Jared who are you?" I smiled and explained "I am Flora Fairy of Nature: She is my favorite of the Winx, she is the kindest and sweetest of the Winx, she loves all natural wildlife and vegetation and has a knack for potion making and taking care of plants, I may be a bit less kind then she his but still keep up that appearance." "Ok guys tomorrow after we tell our parents of this I need to teach you about magic and transforming because I sense that we may need to pretty soon" Departing from our meeting spot we return home trying to think of a good way to explain to our parents how we turned into girls and fairies.


	3. A lesson in Magic

Chapter 3: A lesson in Magic

The next day I told my parents the truth, I ended up leaving the whole being a fairy part out of my explanation of my transformation into a girl as that alone was a lot for my parents to take in. But after persuading them that I was still my normal self (in a way) they accepted it that I was their daughter now. My mom was ecstatic to help pick clothes out for me and do all sorts of female based things much to my chagrin. My dad was a little uneasy of it all but he still saw me as his good ol kid Jared. After several hours of shopping with mom for new apparel, I made my way to the park wearing a simple shirt (with a Floral pattern on it) and a mid thigh length skirt, it looked girly but it was comfortable and didn't show off much so I was fine with that. I had decided to wear a pink flower in my hair too which was probably the Flora within me, but I admitted it was cute. Making my way down the path nearing the park I draw stares from many guys as I went by, which to be honest was expected but I just shook them off paying attention to my music which is different to what actual Flora would listen to. She listens to classical… I listen to basically anything metal related Heavy Metal, Speed Metal, Power Metal, Death Metal, Metal Core nearly anything Metal I listen to it. So walking down the path and then entering the park while listening to my music I see the Guys/Girls trying to do magic, and failing, I can't help but giggle a little at their attempts. Pausing the current song and taking off my head phones. I show them how it's done by swiping my hand horizontally making a green energy swipe across the ground, the ground erupted multiple vines coiling around into a wall. Walking straight for the wall the vines recede away making an entrance for me. My friends looked on wide eyed and mouths agape as I walked through to meet them.

"How did you do that?" Hayden asked I stated that "You just need to sense your element around you, concentrate on the element you possess and try to feel or hear its presence. As for basic magic like levitation and all that you just need to believe magic itself is around you and all of us all the time, once you know that all you have to do is concentrate on what you are trying to do and it should work" I look around to notice someone is missing. "Where's Chase I mean Stella?" I ask no one in particular Ted replied "I got a text from him/her that she should be here in a minute or two… and seemed unnaturally happy too" As if on cue Stella arrived right behind us in a cheerful mood "Hello girls, how's it going?" she said overly girly. Turning around it was my turn to look wide eyed, Chase was wearing girl's clothes as if it was natural, it looked like Stella's season 4 civilian outfit. Hayden spoke up "Chase what are you wearing!" Chase looked down at her outfit confused before looking up happy as ever "You like, Bloom?" she said as she gave a twirl. Hayden didn't know how to react, the guys had decided to wear girl's clothes but they were very basic and didn't show off. I would have done the same if it wasn't for mum. But apparently Chase did his willingly "It must be the Stella inside her's doing" I whisper to Ted. "Most likely, but we really need to just stick with the girl names and wear fitting attire from now on" she replied. I sigh "Yeah can't be helped Tecna" Tecna gave me a grin. John…Aisha and Musa gave Stella the run down of what I explained earlier and soon enough they were all working on their magic with good results. Bloom was able to command fire, Aisha was controlling water and able to form morphix which she had fun messing around with, Tecna was gaining more control of technology around her like messing with street lights and peoples phones, which I disapproved, Musa was having fun controlling sound waves and listening to far off conversations and Stella was playing with light. I was sitting upon a tree stump twirling a small vine around into different shapes when Bloom walked up to me "What's up Bloom?" I ask. She seemed a little nervous but went ahead with what she was going to say. "Uh… Flora you know how…you said that Bloom was the leader right?" "Yeah" I said puzzled "W-well I d-don't want to be the leader" she said "Are you sure, and if so who do you want to be leader?" I reply "Well you, I mean you have the knowledge of the show and you are teaching us how to use magic so it seemed right. Thinking this over for a minute I look up and say "Okay I'll be the leader of the team" "Thank you Flora" Bloom hugged me as she said this. After she let go I get up from my stump and walk over with her. Next on the agenda: Transformation.

Every one was ready for the major thing we were going to do today I began Explaining transformation "Transforming into your fairy form is one of the biggest things that a fairy does. They can have a form that is human and the other their true form. Since we acquired Enchantix fairy dust bottles we have the power Enchantix. Enchantix is the form all Fairies strive to get. But yet it isn't the only form. Once you have Enchantix you can set off to find new powers if you wish to do so. But we will get to that later on, for now we will learn to transform into our Enchantix." Showing the girls what I did the other day they could to feel the same things I did that first time, they were ready to transform. We were just about to transform when a scream was heard not to far away, Musa was on the case, with her new sound based powers she was able to pin point the location of the scream running after her we came to a halt on the street "There!" she yelled. A group of thugs were in a heated fight with police and it seemed the police were losing, "We need to help!" Bloom said. Nodding our heads this was a better time than any to transform. Get ready girls! I yelled.

"Magic Winx, Enchantix!"

(Transformation)

As the strange transforming dimension disperses I look down to see I have once again transformed with all the girls this time. They all were shocked yet happy that they were able to transform too. "Wow" was the immediate response from everyone but Stella and I who was in a kind of mixed happy and angry mood (probably a mix of normal Chase and new Chase). "Enough gawking at yourselves girls we need to fight" I instructed, Flying over to the fray we began to fight I started off with luxuriant ivy to wrap up one of the thugs, another thug came at Musa firing his gun "Get out of here flying girl!" he shouted "I don't think so, Disco shell!" she retaliated summoning an orb around her to deflect the bullets. Bloom dodged bullet after bullet as she went in for the attack "Fire Ray!" she said shooting a flaming burst at the thug's gun destroying it instantly, Stella is up next the thug tries to swing at her only to hit air, she giggles "Over here" the thug fuming swings again to once again to hit nothing. "Geez your really bad at this, I could keep playing with you but I won't, Oceans of light" she says as she shoot a beam of light at the thug knocking him down, Tecna decided to let loose an attack to deactivate the remanding guns "Magnetic storm!" she shouted, electricity coming from her hands making its way to every gun and shutting down the mechanisms, Aisha went ahead with a devastating attack to two thugs "Morphix Plasma bolts!" she said blasting two bolts at the enemies knocking them down. One last Thug had managed to find a gun unaffected by Tecna's spell and tried to shoot Musa, but I flew straight in front of her just in time before he his bullet gets to her "Winter's end!" I shout, a blast of green energy goes out towards the bullet turning it into harmless yellow white butterflies that fly away. I end up wrapping the remaining thugs into some luxuriant Ivy all lined up for the Police. "There you go officers" I say "Uh thank you strange flying girls but what should we call you?" an officer asks. I look over too the girls and smile, turning back I say simply "The Winx"

We flew into an alley way were we transformed back, "That was so awesome, I really hope to do that again!" Aisha said I reply "We should, just remember guys that we keep the magical side on the down low okay?" They all nodded "Right lets get home, oh yeah feel free to play around with your magic but not in front of your folks and don't go overboard right Bloom" I say with a snarky grin, she just blushed, "No setting your house on fire". "Yeah yeah" was her only reply.

Deep in a dark and sinister lair sits a mysterious figure looking on his large screen scanning over the fairies that were fighting not to long ago. "Interesting" he said in a malicious tone. "Temis get here now!" growled the figure. A large armored troll thunders in with his large club. "You summoned me master" Temis replied "Yes, do you see these fairies" The master gestured to the screen. Temis nodded. "Find them and make sure they don't interfere with my plans" the master ordered. "It will be done, my lord" Temis the Troll left the room ready to do his master's bidding.

The Winx are going to be in serious trouble now.

 **Thank you all for reading so far, don't forget to comment/ review. I will be starting chapter 4 later on. Also check out the beginning of my other story Devilix.**


	4. A Villain emerges

Chapter 4: A Villain emerges

"Hey Flora, you said before when we were learning to transform that the Winx from the show had many different transformations right? Do you think we could do the same too?" Musa questioned me as the six of us sat in the local library looking for any info that could explain why the necklaces chose us and for that matter exist, "Well I think so, although some of their transformations were obtained from places in the Magic Dimension which may not exist." I replied, Aisha spoke up "Well, what transformations could we get?" I thought for a moment trying to think of transformations that can be obtain on earth, I sadly crossed out my favorite transformation I doubt we could find lake Roccaluce on earth, I eventually spoke up "Well the most prominent one I can think of is called Believix, funnily enough it's the form after the one we have, all though how we can get it is easier said than done." Stella after making a tower of books, much to my and Aisha's disapproval, looked towards me and spoke "What do we need to do?" I replied "Well its in the name, we need to make people believe in magic and I don't think those people before seeing us use spells actually believe, they may of thought it was a prank kind of thing or a drug induced dream." I chuckled at that last part. "We can always work on that later besides we have a transformation anyway so were good to go" Stella said with enthusiasm "Um guys you may want to check this out" Tecna said from a small distance away from us. "What is it Tecna?" Bloom said walking over wondering what she had found. "Do any of you know of a place called Tir Nan Og?" she asked us, I perked up at the mention of the name, dashing over I push Stella out of the way (she wasn't happy about that) so I could look at the book.

Do you know this place Flora?" Aisha asked me 'I-I do Tir Nan Og is an island, the kingdom of the Earth fairies that appeared in season 4" I said going into full Winx club mode. "Earth has its own race of fairies?" Tecna asked from beside me "Yes back in the medieval times, but from the looks of it instead of the Wizards of the black circle attacking them, it seems to be another threat that sealed them away in their kingdom and the Island has only the wildlife living on it now." I said reading from the book, darting my eyes around I find the location of the island by shoving my finger on the text that held the answer "The Island isn't that far away, it says that it is located just north of New Zealand near Fiji." I say nearing a shout "Even so, we're in Australia and at that the furthest state from New Zealand, how can we get there?" Bloom spoke up, I grinned "We fly with our wings" I state simply, Musa sighs "I guess but we need to come up with an excuse to get there without getting in trouble" "Don't worry Musa, I got a simple plan we just tell them that we are going on a trip with some relatives of mine for a few days, they've helped me with this sort of thing before so I'm sure I can get them to do it for this" Stella says "That can work, so what I'm thinking is that we find the kingdom and try to free the captive fairies, remember I could feel a dark feeling, well I'm pretty sure that it was the evil being that sealed them away and if it finds us, it will do the same so we are going to need all the help we can get to stop it." I reply "This is a lot to take in but with everything else that has happened, especially turning into a girl, I guess we have to take your word for it and do this" Aisha said with slight unease in her words. Turning around I get nods from every one else "Ok next weekend we fly for Tir Nan Og" I say with boosted vigor. Making our way out of the library we began to walk when Stella spoke up "Hey do you guys want to go to this Ice-cream store nearby? Apparently their Ice-cream is really go-o-oaahhh!" Stella trailed off; the ground was shaking every now and again as if something big was walking towards them. "I don't like the sound of that" I said with worry.

Walking around the corner was a very big green Troll with a club slung over his back, it stood before us grinning a vile grin that would make anyone screw their faces in disgust, which we did, "Eww what is that thing!" she shrieked "What I want to know more is that I think you are getting girlier by the second" Aisha turned to Stella with a snarky grin, to which Stella just growled at. The troll roared at us and gave a great big swing of his club which we just managed to avoid "Guys we have bigger problems, come on we've got to transform!" I shout, taking our stance we get ready to transform.

"Magic Winx, Enchantix!"

(Music again yeah!)

Once we finished we went the transformation we went into the action to fight the Troll. Stella going in for the first attack rises up to its face shouting "Solar Blast!" she then proceeds to throw said attack at the beast knocking it off balance, Aisha from below charges in to attack its back with a Morphix plasma bolt. The attack lands but then leaves the troll to be upright again. It turns to Aisha swinging its club at her; before she can dodge the club connects with her side and sends her flying off a distance away. "Aisha!" Musa shouts from next to me, "Ok buddy get ready to taste some of this, Sonic cage!" she yelled, a cage appeared around the creature blasting sound waves at it in an attempt to get off guard again, it doesn't work, the troll breaks free of the cage and begins swinging its club and stomping its feet at the Winx again. "What, how!" Musa shouted confused, "It's a magical creature its probably used to this, we need to plan this out carefully" I say, after dodging several attacks and blasting the troll a few times I manage to come up with a plan. "Guys I've got it, if we can remove its weapon then try to flank it from all sides I can keep it still with some of my vines and after that we have a shot for a convergence attack!" I instruct to the girls. They all nod and we go back out to set our plan in motion, "Hey over here you giant disgusting monster come and get me!" Aisha taunted the troll, the troll in turn charged towards her bringing its club down only for it to meet the ground. "Luxuriant Ivy!" I shout the ivy erupts from the ground where the club landed and begins to wrap around it, the troll not having this tried to pull it free but Bloom and Tecna not letting that happen go in for a double team "Dragon Energy!" Bloom shouts "Magnetic Storm!" Tecna shouts sending their attacks at the troll. The attacks were successful sending the creature to the ground. With the club now out if its grasp they could move on. "Ok I've got this, Magic Winding Ivy!" I say the said ivy bursts from the ground wrapping tightly around the trolls legs stopping it from going anywhere, the troll rising to its feet catches on to the fact it can't move and growls at the fairies. "Oh yeah, nice one Flora" Musa says behind me, "Ok girls now for the combined attack" I command, getting into our positions in a semi circle facing the troll we concentrate our power at the beast, raising our hands we shout.

"Winx, Enchantix Convergence!"

Our combined attack sends the beast flying into a wall of a building; it stumbles to its feet shortly after, growling it picks up the club and runs off. The Winx yell in celebration "Woohoo we did it!" Musa and Aisha say the rest of us just smiling with glee. After the our giddiness dies down Stella turns to us "So do you guys want to go to that Ice cream store I said earlier as a celebration? I'm buying" Stella says. We all share a laugh but I couldn't shake the feeling that this was only the beginning, and that dark presence still chilled my spine just how are we going to stop this threat.

Temis the Troll walks into his master's lair clearly in fear as he kneels behind the villain. The master speaks first "You have failed me Temis, you said you could do it and yet I don't see these new fairies dead or captured at my feet!" Temis uncomfortably speaks up "I am sorry my lord, they seem to be more powerful than I anticipated they even performed convergence" "Yes I saw" The master says simply, he then sighs pausing for a moment he speaks up once more less disappointment in his voice now "You have failed me but yet, I managed to learn that they are planning to go to the fairy kingdom of Tir Nan Og, I cannot have them freeing those fairies that imprisoned all those years ago!" his voice rising to a shout. "Temis send the shadow lamprey to chase after the…Winx as they make there way across the ocean, but you are not to go with them" The master speaks having to remember the name they have. Temis gets on his feet once more and replies "As you wish my lord" Temis bows then leaves the chamber. The master after Temis leaves continues to gaze at the screen before him; it showed Flora flying around attacking the thugs from the other day. "So you are the ring leader hmm? I'll need to keep extra eye on you" the master finishes with a maniacal laugh.

The new Winx have got their work cut out for them now.


	5. Journey to Tir Nan Og

Chapter 5: Journey to Tir Nan Og

A week had passed and we managed to get by the school days fairly well, although we did get a bunch of male students trying to swoon us over despite their knowledge that they we were guys not very long ago, but eventually we ignored the advances and were now excited to go on our mission to Tir Nan Og. "Are we all good to go guys?" Aisha asked us all as we met up at the spot to go "Yep, although my parents were a little unsure of it still, I think they are on to us with the lie" I replied "Don't worry Flo my cousins have it all under control, even if they are getting suspicious by the time that they find out we will be long gone" Stella said with joy. "Still if they do find out we'll still need to face their anger and also don't call me that" I replied slightly annoyed at the nickname, Stella just grinned. "Anyway girls lets get going, ready?" I say to everyone, "Oh yeah, lets get this show on the road… or technically in the sky" Aisha finished stating that they were going into the sky not the road.

"Ok let's go, Magic Winx, Enchantix!"

The transformation finished and we shot into the air, getting our direction we started to head for the top of Queensland. It was actually harder than it looked on the show to travel long distances, and we were barely across the border between WA and SA, the rest of the girls were getting tired and I knew if we didn't think of something we would be forced to land now and rest up. "Flora we have been flying for hours and we aren't even close we need to land now" Tecna said from behind visibly panting, "No we can't land, we could be chased by the dark being's forces as we speak for all we know" I reply determined to keep going 'What can we do to keep going? I thought 'If only we had zoomix we could be there right now…wait a second that's it!' I had an idea "Guys we could teleport to the coast of Queensland, and if I'm correct teleporting only really works if you have been to the location before or have seen a photo of the place. I've seen a picture of Cairns in Queensland before when my parents went a few years back, if we hold hands together I could teleports us straight to the coast so we could get ship across to Fiji" I told the girls my plan. "We'll we have no other options and I think Stella is about to fall out of the sky soon so we'll try it" Bloom spoke up. "Ok guys get in a circle and hold hands" I instruct, after getting into formation I close my eyes and begin to concentrate on the picture of Cairns in my head, focusing my magic I imagine us teleporting to that location and I open my eyes to see a blinding light flash across my face for a second before my vision comes back. Looking around I see the others still with me and looking around to see if it worked, and oh boy did it ever. We were hovering over the town of Cairns overlooking the sea, it was beautiful. I stifled my excitement so I could address everyone "Ok guys, we have made it to the coast, now we need to find a ship that is heading out for Fiji or at least New Zealand" the others nodded, landing down in Cairns (out of sight from people) we transformed back and went to the docks to find anything on a ship that is heading out for Fiji soon.

We spilt up into groups of 3: Me, Bloom and Aisha while the other group consisted of Stella, Tecna and Musa. We went ahead finding any info we could related to our location, until after an hour or so later Stella came running over to my group in a cheerful mood "Guys we found a place that is selling tickets for a cruise that is stopping at Fiji first" my face lights up "Really, that's great good job you guys" I respond "Just follow me~" Stella said already running away. After dodging several people in the crowd we came to a stop at a building that was selling tickets for cruises that were starting in Cairns. Musa and Tecna had saved us a spot at the top of the line so we could be good to go straight away, getting to the booth Stella decides to ask the man working the tickets "How much for six people for only to Fiji?" she asked the man, he responded with "Its $200 per person for the whole trip but its $80 if you are only going to Fiji" he said. I cringe at the amount of money, we did bring money but not $480, "Umm guys we don't have that much" I whisper "Well why don't we use magic to make more money, we can do that right?" Aisha replies in whisper 'Come to think of it maybe we could, I haven't seen the Winx on TV do it, but it wasn't a long shot to try' I thought. Giving it a shot I get out a 20 dollar bill and try to focus on duplicating it in my head, after a few quick failures I manage to actually duplicate the note, I go to cheer but instead keep it to myself as I continue to duplicate enough for us to all go. I decided to mainly duplicate 50 dollar notes and bound it up in a rubber band where I handed it to the man in the booth, after a few other things to get us on our way he handed us six tickets and gave us the time it leaves "The ship leaves in 1 hour don't be late as it won't be waiting for stranglers" "Got it" I say and we departed to wait out a little while before heading on to the cruise ship.

After about 50 minutes of getting something to eat and to drag Stella out of nearly every store we came across we made our way to where the cruise ship was docked. This cruise ship was called the 'Northern light' she was 280m in length, 35m in beam, a draught of 8.30m, had 13 decks and a gross tonnage of 102,300 ***Authors note: I like ships okay, also the ship is kind of like**

 **wiki/Carnival_Victory#/media/File:Carnival_** *. Making our way on board we went ahead to our rooms, we were all close together besides it didn't really matter as we were going to be off the ship in the same day anyway. We decided to have a check around what the ship had to offer, we looked around at all the on aboard shops and all kinds of entertainment. For me I just followed on with the others, I was too focused on the dark being and what he was planning, could he be doing something right now while they were one the ship? "Oh no, girls we are in serious da….!" I try to finish but stop when a loud bang is heard from outside, "We need to see what that was, come on!" I yell as we began to run out onto the deck past all the worried passengers. Stopping outside on the deck I scout around for the disturbance, the others behind me in tow also looking for the disturbance. I find nothing out of the ordinary on the hull below, turning to go inside I hear another bang, running back again I see something very out of the ordinary, a large very dark grey worm thing snakes it's way up to our level, roaring it bears its impossible amount of teeth before attempting to slam its mouth over me, I dodge at the last second to see the creature slam into the ship. "What the hell is that thing?" Aisha shouted "I don't know but it's gonna be dead soon enough!" Musa replied back "Let's transform" Bloom said

"Magic Winx, Enchantix!"

As the light ends, we spring into action, but just before we can start an attack three more of the same looking creature appears from around the ship, two at its bow both on the port and starboard and another one at its stern area on the port side. "Well that's just great!" Stella said clearly annoyed "Never mind that, Stella, Musa go to the one on the left side at the front, Aisha and Tecna can you take on the others by yourselves and Bloom you are with me right here." I order "Got it" Stella and Musa said, "Alright" Aisha responded before departing, "I'll do my best" Tecna said. "Ok let's do this Flora" Bloom said next to me. "Right then I'll keep it from moving, Green Luxuriant Ivy" I shout, the said Ivy crawls up from the sea below to constrict the beast from moving to much, "Nice one, now my turn, Dragon fury!" she shouted blasting the creature in the head, the beast roared trying to lunge out at us, when that worked it shot a grey goop blast out towards Bloom "Don't touch it!" I yell pushing Bloom out of the way. I turn to find the goop had landed on the deck were it started to dissolve it! "Yeesh we **definitely** need to avoid that" I say "But enough of that take this **,** green thorn!" I shout blasting the beast once more, it started to get weaker and I knew we needed to finish it off right now "Hey Bloom ready to test out that duo convergence attack on a live target?" I say "Do I ever!" Dodging a few more attacks from the worm so we could come together, we concentrate our magic for a duo attack "Flaming Vine thrash!" we shout in unison blasting the beast once more in the body, watching it disperse into shadow. Giving a small sign of celebration I let out a sigh "I hope the others are doing okay" Bloom says, I reply "Same here"

"Morphix shield" Aisha says stopping another attack from the worm, the said worm was weakened but continued to fight "Oh you want some more do you well here it is, Morphix plasma bolt" Aisha responded to the worm's attack by blasting it in the face once more, this attack managed to end the worm for good and Aisha nodded in approval. "Stella watch out, sound wave attack!" Musa shouted making the worm detach from the hull, "End it Stella!" Musa ordered "Ok here it goes" Stella said flying over into position to blast the worm one last time "Solar blast!" she yelled shooting the worm in the body making it burst into shadow and disperse. "Ok that thing was really gross you have to admit" Stella said to a now head shaking Musa. "Electric storm!" Tecna shouted as she ended the beast's hope to defeating her with a devastating electrical shock. Landing on the deck she caught her breath, the others made their way over to her location. "We should transform back before anyone sees us" I say, everyone nods and with another burst of light we turn back. "That was… interesting to say the least" Tecna said to no one in particular "It was but to be honest it kind of was expected, we could be facing more things like those worm like creatures on Tir Nan Og so be sure to keep an eye on each other" I say "Right" the others respond. "We should get back, with those disgusting things gone, the crew will find that everything is ok and we can continue on" Stella said "Yeah right" I reply, "Besides I have some shopping to do after you guys stopped me from doing so back at Cairns" we could only laugh as Stella ran off to the nearest shop, "I'm sure that the Chase inside her is screaming" Aisha giggled next to me I respond with a slight mischievous smile "Oh I'm positive".

 **Well here it is the 5** **th** **chapter for "Of Nature and Magic" be sure to check out my other stories if you haven't already.**


End file.
